Tohru breaks the curse Chapter two Tohru wakes up
by baby-angel-3489
Summary: When Tohru wakes up she remembers nothing, Kyo has something in store for her and Kisa thinks she knows all about it...What will Kyo do?


Chapter 2. Tohru Wakes up.

When we last left the story Tohru had been severely beaten by Akito. In this Chapter we will find out what happens to poor innocent Tohru and see where she and Kyo will go…Maybe….

Kyo awoke in a fright, looking about to make sure Tohru's room didn't have any visitors…or unwanted guests he touched her forehead and kissed it lightly. Stepping out into the hall for a breath of fresh air was like tearing a limb away he didn't want Tohru to wake up and him not be there, He wanted for the first person she would see upon waking to be him. In any case he would be the first person she would see, He hasn't left her bedside since the incident with Akito. Tohru's Doctor saw him come out of the room and quickly waved him over to speak with him.

"Has she awakened yet?" The doctor looked at him with hope in his eyes.

"No Doc. She hasn't I wish she had though…" Kyo looked to the floor then started back for the room...

"Get me as soon as she does you hear!?" Nodding he went back to Tohru hoping that she would wake. Yuki came to see her this afternoon, only to find that she hasn't awakened yet. Neither of them has heard anything on Akito yet but they both know it isn't good. Shigure and Hatori won't talk about it with anyone and everyone knows Hatori is keeping Ayame away from the house because he would tell the world.

"Wh….What……Happened??" Tohru's eyes fluttered open as she began to move a bit. Kyo jumped up amazed at what just happened. Touching her hand and hoping she would say another word…maybe his name.

"Kyo? Mom?" Tohru's eyes came open and she smiled lightly at the site of Kyo. Trying to move she looked around and looked puzzled as to why she was in the hospital and why she was the one in the hospital bed.

"What happened?" Kyo then told her to hold on and he went to get the doctor, As the doctor examined her cuts and bruises he told her everything about Akito and her and how Kyo had beaten Akito so severely that noone knew if he were going to make it or not.

"Tohru I am so glad that you have woken up…I don't know what I would do without you!" Tears coming out of his eyes he kissed her forehead and then called Yuki to come babysit her while he payed a visit to the main house, to talk to the head of the Sohmas…Only to find that Akito has died of his injury's. As happy as ever he busted through the doors and ran all the way to Shigure's house to take a shower.

"Kyo…Why are you so happy this isn't like you….Your scaring me" Shigure always had to say something to piss him off…

"Shut the hell up! I have every right to be happy right now…not only did Tohru wake up but that damn Akito is dead…and the next one to die…YUKI!!" Busting through the doors once again he started for the hospital to see his wonderful Tohru.

"Yuki? What happens if Akito dies by the hand of one of the Zodiac members?" Tohru's voice sounded a little shaken. Maybe from all the news she had to hear when she came out of her four month coma.

"Well either we all die…or the curse is broken, not only did the Cat fall in love and that love be returned but also…the cat finally stood up to Akito…" Yuki sounded a bit distracted talking about it Tohru got a little worried. Kyo arrived not long after the conversation ended and Tohru thought she would try and get some sleep. As he walked into the room Tohru's eyes shot open and she looked around, Kyo stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's…Wrong?" He asked still standing in the doorway. He looked at Yuki and realized that his fights with him was to fit into the family and the only reason he wouldn't fit is because of Akito who was now dead so he didn't say anything to him but walked over to Tohru who was alittle more calm now. "I didn't mean to scare you I really didn't." Tohru smiled her famous smile and the room was a little lighter and you could almost breathe.

"Its ok…I was having a bad dream anyways….What did you do while you were away?" She asked more cheerfully. Knowing that she would hear the whole story because Kyo always seemed to talk to her. Though Yuki was in the room so she may not hear it until later.

"I learned something today….Akito died…just after Tohru slipped into her coma…Our curse has been broke for almost four months now…" Yuki looked up looking as if he had seen a ghost...

"Is that what they told you at the main house?" He asked sounding more worried.

"Yea why?" Kyo asked looking to him for an answer as to why he all of a sudden got pale and didn't seem to be very healthy

"I don't know I just don't know about it that's all…" Yuki sat in silence for a while then got up and left with no word to Tohru or Kyo.Both of them just followed him out with their eyes and started to talk more about how Akito was dead and how Tohru was allowed to leave in a week. Shigure showed up looking sad and a little out of it. Tohru looked concerned but it was only because his editor wasn't leaving him alone again and he didn't want to finish his latest book.

"Shigure you should give her a break. She is your editor she does have to put up with your crap all the time." Kyo said sounding just like him..rude and bored.

"I know but….I just don't know if I can finish my book knowing My poor Tohru is stuck in this cold hospital with you." He said looking hurt and smiling a bit at Tohru. Tohru smiled and the sillyness.

"SHE'S NOT WITH ME HERE I'M WITH HER, YOU REALLY NEED TO GET OUT…." Kyo let his temper go on Shigure because he didn't know if he would ever fight with Yuki ever again.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Shigure whined. Then out of nowhere Momiji and Kisa came into the room. They both looked like they hadn't slept in days and Kisa looked sick. Tohru asked what was wrong but they both said it was because they were worried about Tohru. Tohru blushed a little and then smiled knowing that so many people cared about her and knowing she found her one true love was a little more then she could handle at the moment but she knew that she would get through it and she knew she would because she was strong and because she had so many people with her proved to make her even stronger. Ayame wasn't around much anymore because him and Yuki weren't getting along as usual but with the curse broken he was too busy trying to figure things out. Kyo took Shigure home so that they could talk about Kyo's surprise for Tohru when Tohru went home with him. Kisa stayed and kept her company while the men all went together.

"Has Kyo even left this room?" She asked Kisa.

"No..He refused even when they told him he had to he put up a fight and told them to get out and wouldn't let anyone come in…" Kisa said looking at Tohru with a serious face. "Kyo loves you doesn't he?" She asked bluntly "I know he does you can tell he's head over heals for you." Tohru blushed but didn't say anything. "I think he's going to ask you to marry him!" Kisa said Tohru blushed and looked her hands. She didn't say anything to Kisa but that's what she was thinking too…that's exactly what she was thinking.

End.

I know this one isn't all that great either but oh well review and tell me how you like them. More chapters to come…


End file.
